


Till Death Do Us Part

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, F/M, I think it's like Ford's Suicide Story levels of angst, Murder, Yeah my early morning brain came up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: After Stan doesn't return from looking for odd jobs for money, Bella starts to worry. And for a good reason.A Mullet Man AU





	1. Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Ford will eventually be in here and it will be SADDER

"No, Daddy, stay!"

"Sorry, pumpkin!" Stan laughed, lifting his foot up. Ella was clinging to it as he tried to go out the front door. "I have to go!"

"But I wanna play!" Ella made a pouty face.

"Well someone's gotta pay for your toys," Stan said.

"C'mon El, let yer dad leave," Bella sighed, picking the toddler up. She shrugged and smiled, leaning over to kiss Stan. "Have a good day, hon."

"You too," Stan smiled back. "Love you, babe."

"Love ya too," Bella giggled. "Stay safe."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Stan dug around in the toolbox out back. A local car repair shop had had a help wanted sign out front, and had given Stan a sort of trial period. A full-time job! A reliable source of income! Obviously, Stan was pretty over the moon about it. He grinned, imagining Bella's face when he told her he had gotten an actual job. And he'd take the girls out for ice cream to celebrate.

All of a sudden, there was a soft click- a sound Stan was all too familiar with.

"Hands up, Pines."

Stan slowly raised his hands next to his head, standing up and turning to see who had the gun.

Rico.

"Heh, h-hey, Rico," Stan smiled nervously. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Where's my fucking money, Pines?" Rico asked. On either side of him were two large men. They were part of the gang.

"Just give me a few days," Stan promised. "I'll pay you back, I swear."

"That's what you said before you skipped town on us," Rico said.

"I-I-"

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you," Rico said. Stan's mind raced, trying to come up with a reason that would matter to Rico, a reason that wouldn't involve putting Bella or the girls in danger.

"Because- because if you kill me, who's gonna pay you back your money?" Stan tried.

"I can get it elsewhere. I have doubts you'll ever be able to actually pay that much back," Rico said. He nodded his head at the two men, who quickly reached to hold Stan's arms behind his back. He grunted as they knocked him down to his knees.

Stan felt the cold medal against his forehead, and only one thought was in his mind.

_Please let them be ok._

* * *

Bella kept glancing to the clock on the oven, becoming increasingly worried. Stan should have been home an hour ago. And if anything had happened that he would be held up, he had always promised to call and tell her. Because she had a tendency to worry, and when she started to worry, her thoughts went to bad places, and when she had no rational thinking to bring her thoughts away from those places-

CRASH!

Bella jumped and turned to see Ella stumbling back from the table beside the couch and the lamp on the floor.

"Ella!" Bella sighed, standing up and lifting the toddler away from the mess. "Alright, Ah think it's bedtime, you two."

"But Daddy!" Marcella protested, sitting near the front door with her princess doll. Just like she did every day.

"Daddy's... out late tonight," Bella said, lying more to herself than Marcella. "C'mon, you need yer rest."

"Aww..." Marcella whined. Bella picked her up and carried the two of them into the bedroom, laying them in the crib they shared.

"Hey, it's yer birthday in two months," Bella smiled at them. "Yer gonna be two whole years old!"

"Two!" Ella chirped and held up as many fingers.

"Yep," Bella laughed. "Time sure flies, don't it? Night, babies."

She kissed their foreheads and left them to sleep, going out to the main room. She sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around her blanket and looking back at the clock.

Maybe he had just forgot. And it wouldn't be the first time he had found a job that kept him past bedtime. He'd be back by morning, Bella told herself.

He was always back by morning.

* * *

"My boyfrien' is missin'."

"Alright ma'am, when's the last time you saw him?" The officer asked, sitting at the desk with a pen and pad of paper.

"Um- yes-yesterday- yesterday mornin'," Bella answered shakily. She was holding the girls on her lap, a way to keep them close and keep herself grounded. "'Bouuuu- 'bout ten."

"Ok. And did he say where he was going?"

"N-no. Yes. Um, maybe, um- Ah think he-he-he was lookin' fer jobs near the- the, uh, edge of town?" Bella hated that she couldn't remember more.

"Alright. And your last contact with him was ten am yesterday?"

"Y-yeah. Which is why- why Ah got ssss-so worried," Bella said. "H-he uh- he always- always calls if he's gonna- gonna be late."

"Ok. Is there anyone you know of who might want to hurt him?"

"Oh- oh gosh," Bella hadn't thought of that. "Y-yeah, a lot'a- a lot'a people. He had ta- ta do what he c-could wwwwhile we were liv-liv-livin' out'a the car. But it's been two- two years, w-we didn' think-"

"Well, sometimes it can happen," the officer said. "I know this can be hard, miss."

"Sss-so- what d- what do I do?" Bella asked.

"Go home, continue with your day," the officer said. "And if we find anything, we'll call you."

* * *

 

 _'Continue with your day.' What shit,_ Bella thought as she sat at the table in front of her typewriter. _How the fuck am Ah supposed ta just sit here while my boyfrien' is missin'?_

And the _twins._ Eventually they were gonna figure out that something's wrong. Especially since Bella had been crying on and off all day. She had no clue what she would do if something had happened to Stan.

There was a knock at the front door and she shot up. She hurried to answer, and on the other side of the door were the officer from before and a second man.

"Ms. McCreary," the officer greeted. Bella frowned. Something felt off.

"Hi..." she looked between the two.

"You have a minute?" The officer asked.

"Uh- yeah, yeah," Bella nodded. "C-come in. Um- the girls areee- are asleep, but if we're quiet, um, we can- sit on the- on the couch..."

"Ms. McCreary, I'm Detective Andrew," the man said. "I regret to inform you that your boyfriend has been found dead."

"...oh."

_Oh._

"I'm very sorry," Andrew said. Bella stayed quiet, staring down at her hands. Stan was dead. So. Her anxiety had been right. She sobbed, covering her mouth with both hands as the tears overflowed down her cheeks.

"H-how did- did he-?"

She couldn't finish, was interrupted by tears and coughing.

"He was found with a bullet wound in his forehead," Andrew said.

"Oh god," Bella choked, bundling the couch blankets up in her arms. "Oh, Stan-"

She took off her glasses and set them on the coffee table before burying her face in the blankets.

"Ma'am, I know this is upsetting, but if you could, I'd like to ask a few questions," Andrew said. "To try and find who killed him."

Bella nodded and lifted her head after a minute.

"You last saw him around ten am, correct?"

"Y-yeah. That's wh-when he- when he le-eft," Bella nodded.

"Did anyone else know where he might be?"

"U-um- prob-probably," Bella said. "A-Ah wouldn' know- know who, th-though. H-he always looks fer- fer odd jobs, ta get mo-money. But A-Ah never know what those- those jobs are. O-or where. Fuck, A-Ah should'a had him tell me more-"

She sobbed into the blanket mass again, and when she lifted her face, it was a mess of red and wetness.

"Ok. Do you know where he was looking yesterday?"

"Near- near the e-edge'a t-town," Bella sniffed. "Th-that's all Ah know. H-he took his ca-car though, may-maybe it's nearby wh-where he was wor-workin'?"

"What's his licence plate?"

"Um- ju-just short for St-Stanley Mobile," Bella said. "S-T-N-L-Y-M-B-L. Withou-out the vowels."

"Alright, thank you. Is there anyone who would want to kill him?"

"Like Ah sai-said, loads'a-a people. Bu-but Ah don' know anyone 'round-'round here."

"Alright. Thank you, ma'am. We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Thanks..."


	2. Hey, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya Ford would show up :'D

Two weeks.

Had it really only been two weeks? Wouldn't it make for sense for it to have been two months? Or two years? It couldn't have only been two weeks.

But Bella knew how time worked. The ironic twist of fate where good things always disappeared and the bad stuck around much longer than you want it to. That's why sad moments in books were drawn out; an author would use longer sentences, and more commas, and more- more- the ones like 'and'. Because the longer it went on, the deeper it sounded, and the more time for the feelings to really sink in and hit at the reader's heart and make them start to cry-

This wasn't helping.

Bella sniffed, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. Marcella crawled over, noticing she was crying again, and pulled herself onto the couch. There's no way she could understand what was happening. Sure, maybe by now she had felt that Daddy wasn't coming back. But as to why? That's a concept that a two-year-old didn't understand yet.

"Don' cry, Mommy," Marcella said, sitting on her stomach. She wiped at the tears on Bella's face, and she laughed a sad laugh, like the one when you're so utterly depressed that nothing could really cheer you up, but the kind where someone tries, and they don't even know what's wrong, but they're so cute and they're actually trying that you can't help but laugh.

"Ok, sweetie," Bella smiled softly, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "Ok, Ah won'."

"Cryin' is sad," Marcella said. "Sad is bad."

"Well, bein' sad is ok," Bella said. "But yer right. It don't feel good, feelin' sad."

Ella came over then, crawling up and sitting with her mom and sister. She held out her dragon stuffed animal.

"Scaley is a happy thin'," she said. Bella smiled, taking the dragon and hugging it.

"Thanks, sweetie," she replied. She sighed, sitting up and pulling her daughters into a hug. "Ah'm sorry Ah'm bein' so lumpy. Ah just... Ah miss yer dad."

"Daddy," Marcella yawned, rubbing her face against Bella's arm. The woman buried her face in the girls' hair, her eyes swimming with tears.

There was the light squeak of the mail slot as it swung open and close. Bella looked up. She couldn't see very well without her glasses, but it looked like... like something. It was a piece of paper, that's all she knew.

"I got it!" Ella volunteered, wiggling out of the hold and running over to the front door. She grabbed the paper and hurried back over, climbing back onto the couch and holding it out to Bella.

"Thanks, sweetie," Bella smiled and looked at the- it was a postcard. A postcard? Who did she know who was somewhere postcard-worthy? _Gravity Falls_ , the front said. Fiddleford! Wasn't that where he had gone to work with Ford? Maybe he had finally decided to talk to her after months of not picking up the-

...it wasn't from Fiddleford.

Added to that, it wasn't even for _her._ It was for Stan, from his brother. Of course! The first time in ten years Ford tried to talk to his twin and he was _dead_! Of course, Bella had been the one to put off calling him to tell him that Stan had been shot-

She wiped at her eyes again, reading the card.

_PLEASE COME!_

Well. What other choice did she have?

* * *

Two days. Yikes, Bella had no clue how her dad could do this for weeks on end. Two full days of driving and she was tired. Then again, she also had two toddlers in the car and her energy had been zapped of late anyways. No doubt that it was going to be more exhausting.

She tugged her hood up, cringing as she felt it already soaked from the snow. She unbuckled the twins, carrying Marcella and holding tight to Ella's hand. The baby bag slung over her shoulder, they walked up to the porch, and Bella brushed snow off the two of them once they reached the door. She knocked and waited for a few seconds before the door was flung open and something was pointed at her face.

"Who is it?! Have you come to steal my eyes?!"

Bella jumped, moving to protect Ella and Marcella. She and Ford stared at each other for a few seconds before Bella realized what was happening.

"Jesus Christ Ford, yer gonna give me a heart attack!" Bella shouted, pushing the crossbow away. "What in the hell are ya doin'?!"

"Bella?" Ford blinked. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ah know ya needed Stan, but..." she trailed off as she entered the house. Ford closed and locked the door behind them, an angry look replacing the confused one.

"Of course, he couldn't be bothered to show up," he said angrily.

"W-wait, no-"

"So, what? My mom called you instead?" Ford asked, heading into the house.

"Ford, that ain't-"

"I can't believe that I trusted that Stan would actually help, when he's not getting anything out of the deal-!"

"Stanford, he's dead!" Bella interrupted. Her throat was tight and there were tears in her eyes again. She had thought and thought about it for two weeks, but it was the first time she'd actually said it aloud. The first time she'd actually admitted it.

"He- what?" Ford spun back around. Bella sobbed, wrapping both arms around Marcella. Ella hugged her legs, looking up at her.

"H-he's dead, Ford. H-he got shot, two- two weeks ago."

She made a gun shape with her fingers and placed it against her forehead.

"He- oh..." Ford looked broken right then and there. He copied the action, as though processing it. "Oh."

"A-Ah sorry Ah didn'- didn' tell ya sooner," Bella said. "Bu-but Ah could hardly s-say it. T-t' myself, even."

"I- oh, man," Ford ran a hand through his hand. "I-I didn't- two weeks?"

"Mm-hm."

"...h-how'd you know about it?" Ford asked. "How did you know before- before Ma, or me?"

"A-Ah was livin' with him," Bella said. "W-we were... we were datin'."

"She's sad 'cause Daddy's still gone," Ella spoke up, trying to help, help in the way that made Bella laugh that sad laugh again.

"Ah... I see," Ford frowned. "Well, um- w-would you like to sit down?"

Bella nodded and Ford led her through the house to the kitchen. They sat down and Bella placed the baby bag on the floor with Marcella.

"Y-y'don' mind if they go play in the other room, do ya?" Bella asked, pulling out a few toys.

"Uh- not at all," Ford said. "They can go sit in the thinking parlor. Just the next room."

"Go on, girls," Bella nudged them out of the room. "Be good, m'kay?"

"M'kay, Mommy!" They responded, hurrying off. Bella smiled sadly, resting her head in her hand.

"...Stan's kids?" Ford asked.

"Our kids," Bella replied softly. "Nearly two years old, the both'a 'em. Twins."

"...W-what are their names?"

"Ella an' Marcella. Marcella's the older one- in pink."

"...I have nieces," Ford said softly, looking down at his hands. They were folded together on the table.

"Sure do," Bella smiled softly. "...you ok? With... with Stan?"

Ford hesitated and shook his head. Bella set her glasses on the table and reached over to hold Ford's hand. He entwined his fingers with hers, eyes shining slightly.

"What about you? You were... closer to him. And you're a lot more sensitive."

"Ah'm- I ain't ok, Ford," Bella sobbed. "God, Ah jus' miss him so much. Y'don't expect it. It's just another mornin', and yer sayin' goodbye like yer gonna see him later that day, a-an' ya never do, an'... an' ya never see him again. An' he ain't never comin' back."

Ford pulled his chair around the table, pulled Bella into a hold, rubbed her back and let her cry. She had needed physical affection, he could tell. Had needed it for a long time. And... and he needed it, too. Right then and there, he needed this just as much as Bella needed it. So the two of them sat there, rocking and crying and holding onto each other.


	3. Here's The Plan

"Ooh, Marcey! Look!"

Ford smiled softly as the girls fawned over his six fingers. Ella held his hand and looked it over, almost like she was studying it.

"More?" She questioned, holding her hand against Ford's.

"Mm-hm. Six fingers," Ford said. Ella smiled.

"...so, in that postcard," Bella began. "It um- it sounded like ya really needed help."

"Oh. Right," Ford frowned. "Well, yes, but y-you don't have to help. Not right now."

"Ah wanna," Bella said. "Ah'm upset, yeah, but Ah shouldn'- it ain't healthy ta- sit around all day. Even if... that's all Ah wanna do."

"Alright, well, if you really want to," Ford nodded. He stood up, leaving to grab a journal and come back. He sat back down and held out the book. It was a maroon color, with a golden six-fingered hand on the front and a 1 in the center. Bella tilted her head a bit as she took it.

"This is one book full of the research I've done here in Gravity Falls," Ford began as Bella flipped through it. "Lately I've... I've gotten into some trouble. World-ending trouble, if I'm being honest." Bella's eyes widened. "I wanted to call Stanley up to- to take this book away. Somewhere where no one would ever find it."

"Why?"

"Because if the... the one I'm trying to fight, if he gets his hands on it, it won't end well," Ford said. "And I can't take it myself. He... he sort of sees what I see? In a way. It's too much to explain all at once, but I need this book away from here."

"...so yer plan was ta- was ta call yer brother up, the same one y-you haven't seen fer ten years," Bella began with a frown, "same one that- that's been wantin' ta reconnect with ya ffffer ten years- an' tell him ta get as far- as far away from ya as possible?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds insensitive."

"It is!" Bella sighed. "Gosh, Ford, when's the last time ya slept? Yer never this dumb. Heck, even you should be able ta see that- that that's gonna get his hopes up an-an-an' crush 'em."

"...maybe a month."

"Pardon?"

"Y-you asked the last time I slept. I-I think it's- it's been a month. Maybe more."

"Good lord that Ah don' believe in, Stanferd!" Bella's eyes widened again. "Yer gonna kill yerself like this!"

"I can't sleep!" Ford protested. "That's how he gets the upper hand! Th-this is far bigger than you could understand, Bella-!"

"Because ya won' _explain_ it ta me-!"

"Because it doesn't matter!" Ford stood up. "Because soon enough it'll be over, but I need that book away from here before I can stop it!"

"Don' tell me that it don't matter!" Bella yelled, standing up as well. Ella and Marcella hid behind the couch as their voices raised. "If Ah'm involved in somethin' Ah wanna know the fuck _why_!"

"Isn't the fact that it's necessary to save the world enough?!"

"Maybe! But damn it Stanf'rd, Ah'm freaked out'a my mind! Fidds ain't callin' or pickin' up the phone, my boyfrien' got shot through the fuckin' head two weeks ago an' Ah've been scared that whoever did it is comin' after me next, an' then ya _finally_ talk ta us, only ta tell me the world's about ta end 'r somethin'! Ah'm scared, Ford, an' you ain't helpin'!"

Ford blinked in shock. Bella huffed, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't know," Ford frowned.

"Because ya didn' bother ta fuckin' _ask_!" Bella yelled. She huffed again. "Ah'm sorry, y'were tryin'a apologize. Ah just- god."

She buried her face in her hands, tossing her glasses on the couch. Ford stood awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands. There was quiet crying from behind the couch, but neither of them paid attention to it.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry Ah'm sorry Ah'm sorry," Bella shook her head, her words muffled. "Ah've just been stressed an' depressed fer these last couple weeks, a-and Ah took that out on you-"

"It's fine," Ford waved it off. "I've been stressed, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you; you have every right to want to know what you're getting into."

Bella laughed, sniffing and looking up. She had a watery smile as she rubbed at the tears.

"Look at us. Neither'a us could ever control our anger very well, hm?" She asked. Ford laughed.

"No, I suppose not," he smiled. "And neither of us are at our best at the moment."

"True, true."

She looked around the room, seeing Ella and Marcella peaking out from behind the couch. They whimpered and ducked back. Bella sighed.

"Ah'm sorry, sweeties," she said quietly, moving to sit beside the couch. "Mommy got mad. Ah didn' mean ta scare ya."

Ella slowly crawled out first, followed by her sister, and crawled over to Bella's lap. She hugged both of them, kissing their heads.

"Yellin' ain't fun, Ah know," she murmured. "Ah never liked when my parents fought neither."

She stood up and carried them to sit on the couch beside Ford.

"So. Can Ah ask things about the- whole- 'savin' the world' sit'ation?" Bella asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why can't ya sleep?"

"The one I'm trying to stop is... put simply, he's a sort of brain demon," Ford explained. "He can possess me when I'm asleep because I... I made a deal with him."

"You made a deal... with a demon?" Bella asked.

"I-I didn't know he was a demon at the time," Ford rubbed the back of his head. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alright then. How would the world end if he got this journal?"

"It contains parts of the instructions to operate a portal. That portal, if activated, could allow him to enter this world and take it over."

" _...fuck_ Ford, was that English?"

"Yes."

"Alright, alright. What's yer plan after Ah take the book?"

"I'm going to hike back to the cave I summoned him in and see if there's anything that could help."

"Ok. ...am Ah allowed ta come back here after Ah hide the book?"

"Of course," Ford frowned. "I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome. We're both going through this thing. And if you need someone to stay with, you're fully welcome to move in."

"Thanks," Bella nodded. "A-And Ah'd like ta find Fidds. Wh-what happened t'him?"

"He... he went partway through the portal," Ford said, looking down. "He saw what was on the other side and stormed out. Quit the project."

"What was on the other side?"

"I don't know."

"Y'don' know?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

Bella sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Can Ah take a day a'fore leavin'? The girls have been in the car fer so long."

"Of course. But I need to go tonight," Ford said. "If the snow gets any worse, the hike will be impossible."

"Ok. Stay safe."

"Don't worry, I w-"

"Don't. Don't say that."

"What? Why?" Ford asked.

"It's- Ah dunno," Bella shook her head. "That's the exact same thin' Stan said that- that mornin'. In books, when- when a phrase like that is repeated after bad effects, uuusually that's- that's a pattern."

"...alright?"

"Just- don' say it."

"Ok. I won't."


	4. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use in the first bit, but it's just weed

Bella exhaled, blowing the smoke out through the window screen. It was too cold to sit outside and smoke, but she didn't want the smell stinking up the house. Especially since it was Ford's house and she was pretty sure inhaling left over weed wasn't good for kids.

It definitely felt nice to be out of the apartment. In New Mexico, there were too many reminders of Stan. She missed him, but for awhile she just needed to not think about him. So giving herself something to do was good. And there wasn't anything in the house that would remind her of him.

And having someone to talk to would help, too.

She had missed Ford. He had barely ever called to talk after college. She hated falling out of touch with friends. And hey, they had almost been related legally, hadn't they? If she and Stan had gotten married-

Stop.

She put out the joint and stood up, going around the house a bit. Ford had left, told her she was welcome to spend the night before leaving with the journal. It sure was stuffed, though. Papers and books and machinery were piled on top of the tables and shelves and floors. Ford had never been able to keep neat. Then again, neither had she. Fiddleford had always been the one to get on her about her room being messy, and after that it was Stan who-

Stop.

She somehow ended up in the kitchen. She didn't remember how. Bit the girls were playing in the other room, and Bella needed to make dinner. Right? Probably. So she went through the cupboards and the fridge and the cabinets. There certainly wasn't much food-wise, and what was there was gross or expired. Didn't Ford eat?

Maybe she should have looked for food before getting high. It looked like they'd have to go out for dinner. Oh well. She wasn't so high; she had driven before. But not for awhile, because for the last few years, Stan had always driven when she was-

Stop.

Instant noodles. That was something she could make. Lots and lots of instant noodles. Come on Ford, this wasn't nutritious. She could set out some carrots and apple slices. Hadn't she seen apples in the fridge? ...no, those were peaches. Damn.

Well, the girls like peaches, at least. Bella didn't, but fuck what she wanted, right? So she put a pot on the stove and started the noodles, and peeled two of the carrots and set them out with ranch and... how the fuck did you prepare peaches, again? Were you supposed to peel or cut them? Or did you just eat them whole? Ok, peaches were off the list. What other fruit was there? Canned pears! Oh thank you, Ford!

So she set out dinner and called the girls in, and they sat and ate, though Bella wasn't talking much, just the twins to each other, because she was out of it and thinking about Stan again, about how empty the dinner table always felt-

Stop.

* * *

Bella stared out at the ocean. The waves going up and down at the sand, reaching up further and further but never quite grabbing her feet. As it retreated, resting before another attempt, it left behind little presents. Small seashells and rocks. And it was quiet, except for Ella and Marcella running around in the water, and Bella should really tell them to stop because they're gonna be cold but she didn't think she had the energy-

This was a bad idea.

She shouldn't have come here. Not to this place, to this beach, to this spot, hell, even to this state, so soon- this was a bad idea.

"Mommy!" Marcella tugged at her hand and got her to look down. She held out a shell and smiled proudly.

"That's nice, sweetie," Bella smiled. She looked back out at the ocean and sat down, letting the wind blow her hair around. She pulled Marcella onto her lap, ignoring how wet she was. Ella soon joined them.

"It's pretty, Mommy," Marcella said.

"It is," Bella nodded. "...Ah met yer daddy here, girls."

"You did?" Ella perked up.

"Mm-hm. Ah was standin' and he came up an'- an' he started talkin'."

"What'd he say?" Marcella asked.

"Heh. Just a- a really cheesy pick up line," Bella smiled.

"What's a pick up line?" Ella asked.

"It's somethin' ya say ta try an' get someone ta like ya," Bella explained.

"Did it work?"

"Ha! Yeah. Yeah, it did."

* * *

Well, it wasn't the ends of the earth, but who was gonna look for a book underneath a California pier?

Bella pushed the sand over the book until it had disappeared. And the girls happily left a few footprints over the hole for good measure. If Bella hadn't known it was there, she probably wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Sand was nice that way; it was easy to adjust and move so as though there had never been a disturbance in the first place.

"Hey Mommy, look!" Marcella called, pointing at one of the legs for the pier. "Letters!"

Indeed, there were letters and shapes and designs carved into the wood.

"What do those mean?" Ella asked.

"The letters? Well, sometimes people'll carve their names or initials inta wood."

"Why?"

"Why? Um... well, Ah guess it's ta leave a mark. Show they were there, that they existed. Or sometimes people'll do it ta show someone that they love 'em."

"Why?"

"Because... because it's permanent." Bella had never thought of it before, but it made sense. "They carve their names in wood or stone 'cause that means it's ferever. They're showin' that... that they'll always love each other."

"That's cute!" Marcella grinned.

"Yeah," Bella smiled softly, lightly touching the heart carved at her eye height. Inside were two letters. Not a plus sign between them, but just one beside the other. A B and an S. "It is."


	5. Old Flames

"Fidds? Fidds!"

"Bella!" Bella nearly knocked her friend over as she bowled into him, hugging him as though she would never let go. Which, to be honest, she wasn't planning on doing anytime soon. "O-oh my gosh! Wh-what are you doin' here?"

"Ford nnneeded my help," Bella said, resting her head on Fiddleford's chest.

"Oh," Fiddleford said. "Um- well, how're the girls? Where's Stan?"

"H-he-" Bella's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't quite overflow. "H-he's dead, Fidds. Two- two weeks ago."

"...oh. Oh, hon, Ah'm so sorry."

"Ah've been tryin'a- tryin'a call ya. An'- an' talk t'ya. Wwwwhere have you- you been?"

"I-I- just, around," Fiddleford frowned. "Ah'm sorry Ah wasn' there, Bella. Ah should'a been. How'd he...?"

"Got shot. In- in the head. Tttttwo weeks ago."

"Oh gosh, sweetie."

He softly rubbed her back, the two of them standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"I got it, I got it!"

"No, I got it, I got it!"

"Neither of you are getting it," Ford scolded, grabbing the twins by their shirts and pulling them back. "My house."

"Aw, but Uncle Ford-!" Ella and Marcella whined.

"No buts," Ford pushed them back towards the inside of the house. He sighed, going to open the door. "Fiddleford?"

"Ah'm here fer Bella, not 'cause Ah've forgiven ya," Fiddleford said shortly, walking inside and past Ford. Ford stood and blinked in surprise for a minute before following the man into the other room.

"Ah made ya them brownies you like, though they're the normal ones," Fiddleford was saying, pulling a container out of his bag. He was sitting on the couch with Bella, and the girls sitting on the floor watching him.

"Aw! Fidds, ya spoil me!" Bella grinned, taking the brownies.

"A'course," Fiddleford smiled. "Got somethin' fer the lil' ones, too."

He pulled out a puzzle box from the bag and handed it to the girls.

"Thank you!" Marcella chirped. Ella grabbed for it and tore it open, and the two of them started putting the puzzle together in the middle of the floor.

"How ya holdin' up?" Fiddleford asked, rubbing Bella's arm.

"Mm. Better now that Ah'm away from the apartment," Bella said. "An' Ah've got y'all. That helps. Ford said Ah could move in."

"...did he?"

"It's shut down, Fiddleford," Ford finally spoke, and Fiddleford turned around to see him in the doorway. "I dismantled it. And I'm working on defeating the one who tricked me into building it."

"So ya finally listened ta me?"

"...yes?"

"Well. It's nice ta know that ya actually _do_ care 'bout what Ah say," Fiddleford nodded curtly, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Fiddleford, please don't be like that. You know I've always valued your input-"

"Save it," Fiddleford interrupted. He walked to the other room, grabbing Ford's arm and pulling him along as he passed. Once they were in the kitchen, Fiddleford stopped and turned around. Ford fidgeted awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Ain't sure Ah accept it yet, but it's nice ta hear," Fiddleford nodded. He reached into his bag and pulled out the memory gun. Ford's eyes widened.

"Fiddleford-!"

"Hush! Ah ain't usin' it on ya. Ain't nothin' Ah'd want ta erase."

Instead, Fiddleford tossed the gun on the floor and stepped on it, digging his heel into the machinery. Ford's jaw dropped.

"I-I- um-"

"This is fer Bella," Fiddleford repeated, looking Ford in the eyes. "She's just showed up an' lost the man she's loved fer five years. Ah wanna be there fer her. An'... that gun wasn't helpin' nobody."

"Fiddleford... thank you, for finally listening to me-"

"This is _not_ because ya kept pushin' it," Fiddleford glared. "This is 'cause my best friend needs me. Ah'm still furious at you, Stanford Pines."

Ford paused and nodded, glancing away.

"Right. Ok."

"Ah may not be forgettin' nothin' no more, but that don't mean Ah wanna 'member you."

* * *

"Ok. I know you're still mad at me-"

"Oh really? What gave ya that idea?" Fiddleford asked sarcastically. He was currently making dinner, turned to be facing away from Ford.

"Hey. I'm trying to keep it civil," Ford put his hands up.

"Shouldn' be nothin' ta keep civil. Ah don' wanna talk t'ya."

"Fiddleford, really, you can't avoid me forever."

"Ah can damn well try."

Ford blinked. Fiddleford himself seemed to pause for a second before making a cross over his heart and continuing to cook.

"Um- well, regardless, I need your help," Ford said. "To keep Bill out of this dimension. And... out of my mind."

"...what do Ah need ta do?"

* * *

"So, what're these for?"

"While I doubt that Bill would make any attempt to go after children, this is to keep him from entering their minds in any way," Ford explained, clipping the necklace around Marcella's neck. It was made of a rainbow material with a type of stone slung onto it. "So he can't give them nightmares, hopefully, and can't enter their minds in any way."

"Well that's... that's good," Bella nodded. "An' you wearin' it keeps him from possessin' ya?"

"Correct," Ford nodded.

"Oooh, pretty!" Marcella grinned, feeling the rainbow material.

"They're made of moonstone, mercury, and unicorn hair, but no worries. They're completely safe," Ford assured. Ella and Marcella gasped and squealed, bouncing on their toes.

"Unicorn hair?!" Marcella exclaimed happily. "You met a unicorn?!"

"Oh, right, little girls still like unicorns, don't they?" Ford rolled his eyes.

"Crush their dreams an' Ah'll crush yer balls, Ford."

"Ok, ok! Yes, I met a unicorn," Ford said. "That's why Uncle Fiddleford and I were gone for a few days."

"What was she like?" Ella asked.

"She- ah- um- she was very... very nice," Ford lied. "And magical."

"Can we meet 'er?" Marcella asked.

"Er- well, she- she had to leave," Ford said. "And she won't be back."

"Aww!" The girls pouted.

"But, she uh- she left the necklaces as gifts," Ford told them.

"Just for us?" Marcella's eyes shone.

"Yep. Just for you."


	6. Moving On

"Hey."

Bella looked up, seeing Fiddleford by the door. He stood a bit awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

"Oh- hey," she rubbed at her eyes, scooting over a bit so Fiddleford could sit beside her. "Sorry. Ah just- Ah had'a get out'a there fffer a minute. Ssssso many people."

"Yer alright," Fiddleford smiled softly. "How ya feelin'?"

"...kinda shitty," Bella sighed, looking down at her feet. She had taken off her shoes, leaving just her socks. Black socks. Why did everyone wear black to a funeral, anyways? Why was black considered the sad color? She just found it kind of weird. If you were trying to cheer up, wouldn't you wear happy colors, like yellow or pink?

She came to, feeling the tears at the corners of her eyes, feeling Fiddleford gently rubbing her arm in a one-armed hugged. She sniffed, taking her glasses off and folding them shut. She looked down at them, chuckling slightly.

"Hm?"

"Ah just- Ah keep thinkin' 'bout the oddest things," she said. "Why do we wear black t'a funeral? Why not happy colors?"

"Heh. Ah dunno."

"...how d'you do it, Fidds?" Bella asked quietly.

"Do what, hun?"

"Y-you- you believe in a- in a god. Someone who- who controls evvv-every lil' thing that happens. A-and y'see him as- as just such a great guy. A-an' that's great. But... wh-when stuff like this... happens... how do ya... how do ya still believe he's so good?"

"...faith. That's all Ah've got at times like this," Fiddleford replied softly. "Faith that... He's got a plan."

Bella chuckled sadly, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling of the overhang outside the funeral home. She smiled, wiping at the tears.

"An' all Ah've got goin' fer me is... iiis hope th-that this time, he gets- he gets a good life. A good home, parents that love 'im. Another person who... who loves 'im the way Ah did."

"... Maybe... in yer next life... you'll get ta be in his again."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Maybe once ya die, you'll be part'a his new life. Not as his significant other, but... maybe a kid. 'R a niece or nephew. Or a grandkid. Right now he'd only be a newborn, right? But by the time you get there... he'd be all grown up. An' maybe he'd have had a great life. An' you can join it."

"...heh. Thanks, Fidds," Bella smiled softly.

"A'course. An' no matter heaven 'r reincarnation... Ah hope he's happy right now."

"...me too."

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Pines."

"Oh, hi Bella," Martha smiled slightly as Bella sat on the couch beside her. Ella and Marcella were sitting with her, telling her stories. Although mainly the two of them were arguing about what would happen next.

"The girls behavin'?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yeah," Martha nodded. "Grandbabies sure know how to lift a grandma's spirit, you know?"

"Heh, I guess," Bella smiled. "A-Ah'm sorry Ah didn' tell ya 'bout Stan sooner. Yer his ma, should'a figured you'd wanna know right away."

"Hon, don't beat yourself up over it," Martha said, taking her hand. "I'm not mad at ya."

Bella shrugged a bit, watching as the twins argued over something. Honestly, she couldn't understand what they were saying most of the time.

"We're um- we're goin' over ta the diner after the- ceremony? Service? Ah dunno what it's called," Bella shook her head. "Me an' Ford an' Fidds, an' my family. Yer welcome t'come along, if y'can."

"I'd love to," Martha smiled. "Me and Fil, we'll both come. And I'm sure Shermie and his family would like to."

"Ok. Ah'll call ahead, tell 'em ta set up a few tables," Bella nodded. "It ain't the most fancy place, but it's actually real nice."

"That's alright. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Well, it has good food, at least."

"Yeah, despite the name, Greasy's Diner is the best restaurant in town," Ford agreed.

"Not that you'd know," Fiddleford mumbled, smiling slightly. "Y'never go out."

"I go out!" Ford protested, folding his arms. "Sometimes!"

"Key word 'sometimes'," Bella said. Ella and Marcella giggled.

"Alright fine, so maybe I'm a bit of an introvert. Is that such a crime?"

"Nah. Ah'm an introvert, too," Bella laughed. Just then, Martha walked up and lightly touched Ford's shoulder. He turned around to see her.

"Oh, hi Ma," he said.

"Hi, Stanford. You mind if I sit?" Martha asked.

"Not at all, go ahead," Ford scooted in a bit, moving Ella onto his lap so they could all fit in the booth. Martha smiled slightly, cupping her face and causing the girl to giggle.

"They remind me so much of him," she said softly.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, smiling sadly. "They got a lot'a him in 'em. 'Specially that twin thing. God, that was painful."

"Yeah, two of them at once can be difficult," Martha laughed. "These two gave me so much trouble."

"Hey, Stan was the one who didn't want to come out," Ford said. "I was ready for the world, he made us wait fifteen minutes."

The table erupted into laughter.

"Wow, fifteen minutes? Seven between the two'a them was enough fer me," Bella sighed.

"Still, it's a special experience, having twins," Martha said.

"Sure. Wouldn' do it again ever."

"Oh, me neither."

The two of them laughed while Ford rolled his eyes.

"The two of them as kidlets, I tell ya. They were quite a handful. The amount of times they tried switching on us."

"Oh god, El an' Marce haven' done that yet," Bella sighed. "Ain't lookin' forward t'it, though. How'd ya tell 'em apart?"

"When I couldn't see their hands? They just... acted just a bit different," Martha said. "Mommy magic."

"Mommy magic," Bella smiled.

* * *

Inhale. Exhale. Look around at all the pretty colors. Pass it over to Fiddleford. Wait a minute and take it back. Inhale, exhale. It was rhythmic, predictable. She knew what would happen, what she did and the results.

"So, y'feelin' any better?"

"...yeah. Ah think so."

"Oh yeah?" Fiddleford glanced at her. "Y'really do?"

"It was... it was nice, Fidds," Bella responded, looking up at the sky. It was changing colors, but even it was predictable, in a way. "Hearin' what everybody was sayin' 'bout Stan. All th' stories."

"It was," Fiddleford agreed, smiling.

"It's like... like that closure thing, y'know?" Bella continued. "Like- Ah saw him, Ah've grieved, an'... now Ah can start tryin'a move on. Sure, Ah'll miss him. But Ah don' wanna mope aroun' ferever. Ah've still got a life."

Fiddleford nodded, staring at the sunset.

"That's some mature junk right there," he said.

"Look at me. Ah'm an adult."

Fiddleford snorted, wrapping an arm around Bella as she leaned against him.

"Ah love ya, Fidds."

"Ah love ya too, Bella."


End file.
